The present invention relates to a support stand, in particular for holding trees which are to be put up, having a sleeve portion which receives the stem of the tree therein and support legs which are disposed on the sleeve portion.
Support stands of that kind are known in particular as Christmas tree stands, but they are also used in museums, galleries or the like. They are generally intended to hold plants and in particular trees, which are provided for decorative purposes.
Sleeve portions which are made from cast iron and which are surrounded by legs bearing ornamentative decoration are used for example as Christmas tree support stands. The sleeve portions are then pierced by screw members which, after the tree or the plant has been fitted into the sleeve portion, are screwed into the tree. That process is very irksome to carry out and involves considerable physical effort and exertion on the part of the person using the stand.
The object set by the present inventor was that of developing a support stand of the general kind indicated, which can be very easily fitted to a tree but which holds the tree in the position of use in a highly satisfactory manner and which can also be removed from the tree again, without major difficulties.
That object is achieved in that the support legs are connected to the sleeve portion by way of a joint or hinge means and engage with a tree holding means over the sleeve portion over a given length.